( Bloodshed in Technicolor ) - ( SYOT )
by riotscream
Summary: - "There's nowhere to hide." - The 101st Hunger Games! -
1. Welcome, Tributes!

**Hello!**

"I Wonder" has now become "Bloodshed in Technicolor". I disliked the older subversion, so this one suits the desires I have more. It's still an SYOT and I'll have the same characters, but the other scheme was not tremendous.

**Here's the newer fanfic: **

Our current President has been assassinated. The rebellions are disremembered and our favorite victors have been executed. Now, it's time for an era of ideas and, of course, Games to be initiated. District Thirteen has been demolished once more, and now 24 tributes will take their stance on the bases of former victors or victims.

* * *

**Submitters should read here:**

Of course, tributes should be shocked and terrified of the Games. Careers are back! Careers last a while. But, still, I'll make sure a few outer district tributes survive a while.

So, if submitters want to enter:

**Name: **(First and last.)

**Gender:**

**District: **(Read below.)

**Age: **(12-18, remember?)

**Compatible with: **(Climates, artilleries.)

**Personalities: **(Be descriptive.)

**Anatomy: **(Hair color, etc.)

**History: **(Used for scenes – You could be featured in a chapter!)

**Dies in Bloodbath: **(Even if it's a 'no', it might be a 'yes'.)

* * *

**Kudos to reviewers – I'll answer questions in Chapter Two – The Arena Preview!**

**And I'll describe other stuff (Capitol Itinerary for Districts.)**

**_- T_**


	2. Arena Announcement!

**Head Gamemaker – Luxor Stimulus**

* * *

In a few moments, I'd be before the whole of Panem, addressing the folks of the arena and the Games. President Nero was reliant on me. He returned from where he introduced me, and hissed, "Don't ruin it."

I strode out from behind the velveteen curtains, hued cerise and dandelion. These were the hues of the Capitol. I swallowed with nervousness and readied to deliver the commencement.

The folks of the Capitol were wild with enthusiasm, roses strewn across the stage. "Hello, hello!" I shouted above them, and hushed them. "Now, who wants to hear of our wonderful arena? I know I do!"

"Now, the other arenas that other Head Gamemakers created before were wonderful. I shan't list them, for rebellion was seen within them, and we dislike rebellion. We want Games! Now, this arena is different. We've seen rain; snow . . . A dense rainforest . . ."

"But now, I add an arena of the heavens. Billows and haze will imitate it."

A silence hushed over the citizens.

"But instead of that, I shall add diverse biomes. The arena will be fashioned into fourths. Different climates will cover each corner. First, a waterfall of molten rock and tremors – Then, snow with harsh conditions."

"Third, a dark timberland – Parasites and trackers will add the fun of death."

"And last, the heavens will be in the lower left, haze and tendrils and all."

President Nero strolled out. "Now, isn't that incredible?" Positive cheers answered him. He inclined over and told me, "Fantastic. You have made these Games better than ever." I was ecstatic that I had made him benevolent, or at the least content.

"I still have more information." I told the crowd.

"Now, obstacles will be strewn across the biomes. Mutts, trackers, parasites, and more will be hidden within thickets and vegetation. A molten monster will attack when there are fifteen tributes, a sickness from trackers when there are ten tributes . . . Shall I tell more?"

Nero smiled. "Shall we leave it a wonder?" he asked me.

"Well, President Nero – I should leave them mesmerized and in zest."

Nero and I were ushered back inside as the crowd cheered for us a final time. "This arena will be the best," the President told me. "But I want one victor. I don't want two – or six – Just one."

"I'll make sure of that. I should observe the Gamemakers, and see what's what."

I took an elevator to the Gamemaker Hall and the automatic doors swooshed and let me in. "Do I see success?" I ask, as Claude answered, "You bet. We've finished the tundra."

"Fantastic!" I stated, as Achilles shouted, "Over here, Luxor! I've constructed trackers to have two times the amount of venom, and a knife-like wound." This was brilliant. The dream arena I desired as a juvenile Gamemaker!

"Mr. Stimulus, we seem to have a leak in the woods."

"A leak . . . Show me."

Romania zoomed into the woodland and showed me an overflowed river. "Who did that?" I hissed at the Forest Overseers (or Gamemakers). "This needs to be the best – Otherwise, tributes would wonder of the Capitol's overall excellence!"

"We'll see what we can do." Romania said.

"It must be fixed soon." I strode off. "Heaven Overseers – Show me what heaven looks like." Bernard revealed me it. "It's wonderful, of course – A slice of heaven." This arena was almost the best – The canal still needed to be fixed, otherwise it was fantastic.

It was around 12:00 A.M. when the Gamemakers were tired. "We need to work, or this arena will either be late or difficult to submit, and we'll have to confess!" I couldn't think. I'd become so nervous that it wouldn't be done. The Reaping was in two sunrises.

The sun rose. President Nero, in rabbit slippers, PJs and all, strolled inside the room. "You've outdone all other Gamemakers, Luxor. Go to bed, now. I can handle these little monsters."

Monsters . . . Gamemakers were not monsters. Gamemakers are humans that breathe air, eat food, drink water, and do what even a President does. How dare he waddle in half-dressed? Sometimes, I hate him, sometimes, he's remarkable.

This arena better be marvelous.

* * *

**Who we met:**

**Luxor Stimulus – Yeah, he's moody and whiny and a nuisance. But, rich men with cash are someone that we females need. **

**President Nero – Okay what's with this pinhead sauntering in at 4:00 A.M.? I hate all Presidents. I'm honest!**

**A few Gamemakers – There's more. We met a few – Claude Patina, Achilles Buckland, and Romania Adroit. **

**I received a character - Thanks to ****raeganb123! Her character is named Lietta Clyne of District 9. She'll be listed when we receive all 24 characters.**

**_Kudos to all! - T_**


	3. Tribute List!

**There's been some confusion through PM so here's the Tribute List!**

**Tributes of these Games so far:**

**District One: **Katerina Thorne & Fedora Styles

**District Two: **Ambrosia Mendella & Shina Sters

**District Three: **Ari Ravand & Eon Locke

**District Four: **Tambryn Reid & Maritime Craddock

**District Five:** Megabyte & Noah Sparks (twins.)

**District Six: **Niomi Rose Harris & Voxel Tracks

**District Seven:** Birch Lowbranch & Theron Ajax-Godboldt

**District Eight: **Nadia Silvers & Beaujolais Francesco

**District Nine: **Lietta Clyne & Neo Lifret

**District Ten: **Rosalinda (Rose) Russio & Darius West

**District Eleven: **Lark Hunter & - Open Male -

**District Twelve: **Paisely Lynn & Joshua "Josh" Cole

**Edit: **I need male tributes a ton. So tell others about this? After we fill the list, I'll ask a few questions.

We've also finally received all our Careers! Let's hear it for the brutal ones! xD

**Edit Two: **All I need is three other males! C'mon, we're almost there!

**If anyone wants to enter, it'd be esteemed. I need tributes.**

**If thru PM the position you want is taken, please enter in another District.**

_**Thanks! - T**_


End file.
